


This Sweet Surprise

by arobynsung



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character of Color, Episode Related, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kisses don't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Parker/Apollo, Parker/Tara, Parker/Sophie, and Tara/Sophie.

She initiated this kiss, it was her move after all, the scariest move she'd ever made, but this time when her arms went around his neck, there'd be no interruptions, no burly men with guns giving her the best excuse to run from an obviously too good to be true thing.

Parker was surprised. She'd almost pushed away at that point, but the kiss was doing the impossible now, it was getting better.

Everyone she'd wanted to kiss had been predictable. She'd always had an idea of what it would be like to kiss them, and just because she could, she proved it. She'd wondered once if it was weird. She'd ask Sophie later.

But not now; she was busy.

Thieves had always been the easiest to call. Apollo had kissed her like he stole. Wild, with just enough finesse to pass muster. For him it was a show, and Parker was the audience. His tongue darted in and out, unable to linger. It wasn't horrible, it was alright really. It passed the night. But she'd had better.

She was _having _much better. Parker shifted and let her body melt forward into the heat.

Tara had been careful, the way she was careful in the middle of a grift. She was flexible, she changed with the situation, but it was a con. Parker was the mark. To the grifter's credit, Tara played her beautifully. Parker figured Tara would do well with Sophie, who kissed like she was convincing herself of her own desire.

Parker had him against the wall now.

She'd figured Alec would linger too much, be too gentle, maybe even flail around like the first time she'd kissed him. But really, after the way he'd looked at her at the bar, after she'd confessed her feelings for pretzels, she should have known better.

Alec didn't hesitate. Like he'd been waiting long enough and he'd be damned if he was going to miss _one second_. He wasn't forceful, but he wasn't too gentle; he pressed her closer, leaving enough room for her to easily escape if she needed but no more. She wasn't a program to be hacked; he wasn't trying to bypass firewalls and trick codes. She was Parker, and for the first time she enjoyed being enough. Just enough.

So Parker stopped thinking through kisses for once. It was easy.


End file.
